1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shifting device for an automatic transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates an improved shifting pattern of a shifting device for an automatic transmission.
2. Background Information
Conventional shifting devices for automatic transmissions typically have a shifting pattern that has a plurality of shift positions arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle with the first item in the pattern being closest to the front of the vehicle. One common shifting pattern has a parking position P, a reverse position R, a neutral position N, a drive position D, etc. arranged sequentially in the longitudinal. An example of this type of shifting pattern is disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-30799.
With this conventional shifting pattern, the shift lever must be moved toward the rear of the vehicle from the parking position P to the drive position D in order to begin driving the vehicle forward from a parked condition (i.e., a condition where the shift lever is in the parking position P). This shifting pattern is a source of annoyance because the reverse position R is disposed between the parking position P and the drive position D. Consequently, the driver must be certain the shift lever is securely in the drive position D before releasing his or her foot from the brake.
Similarly, the shift lever must be moved toward the rear of the vehicle from the parking position P to the reverse position R in order to begin driving the vehicle in reverse from a parked condition (i.e., a condition where the shift lever is in the parking position P). This shifting pattern is also a source of annoyance because the drive position D is disposed on an extension of the straight line running from the parking position P to the reverse position R, and again, the driver must be certain the shift lever is securely in the reverse position R before releasing his or her foot from the brake.
The same problem exists when the shifting device has a crank-like form. For example, see the shifting device described in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-4702.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a shifting device, which overcomes the above-mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a shifting device for an automatic transmission that can reduce the annoyance associated with shifting while also providing accurate shift operation.
The forgoing object can be attained by providing a shifting device for an automatic transmission that has a shifting member movably arranged along a shift path between a stop position, a drive position, and a reverse position, wherein the stop position is located in the shift path between the drive position and the reverse position such that the shifting member passes through the stop position when moved between the drive position and the reverse position.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.